Requiem For A Dream
by PewterChicken
Summary: She lived and died. Oneshot.


"Normal Speech."

'Normal Thoughts.'

* * *

><p><em>Demon. Monster. That's what they called me. At least, when I was still alive. I was killed by a drunken mob when I was just three. Then I went to the Soul Society. Became a shinigami and went on to become the strongest shinagami, only under the Death God himself in Soul Society, along with Yoruichi and Urahara. They were my best friends. But alas, it was not to last. Someone stole my zanpaktou and brutally murdered a fellow shinagami. I was framed. So I did the only thing I could think of, I ran away to my former home, Konohagakure, at 600 years of age. I took on my former childish figure, and entered the Ninja Academy. I was the dead last, because I was trying not to bring attention onto myself. Then I graduated. I was put on Team 7, with Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Hatake Kakashi. Sasuke became almost like a brother to me, Sakura a sister. Kakashi was like a father. But it wasn't to last. During the Chuunin Exams, the Sound and Sand invaded Konoha. Sound's leader, Orochimaru, one of the three Sannin. He gave Sasuke a curse seal to draw him towards him for power. Driven by revenge, Sasuke deflected from Konoha, seriously wounding me in the process. In that, I was exiled. In the few years after, I relocated myself to Japan, to Urahara and lived with him in my fox form. Then battle came in the form of Aizen. Now I lay here dying after battling Aizen, and giving my power to Ichigo to defeat him.<em>

Naruto lay dying on the ground, watching the fluffy clouds passing overhead. It was a peaceful blue, breathtaking really. It was almost like the fierce battle had never taken place. But it had, and she was laying there dying.

"So this is how I end huh," spoke Naruto softly. A wheezing laugh escaped her. "Finally, after all the heartbreak... At least I went down fighting. But I truly wonder what will happen now that I'm dying."

Her musings were cut short by the sound of sandals. "Uzumaki-san!"

Blinking, she turned her head sideways to see Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun."

Skidding to a stop, he collapsed by her side. "What's wrong, Ichigo?" She queried softly.

"It's over, isn't it." He said, almost to himself.

"Yes." The sad tone of her voice caught his attention.

"What's wrong?" He asked hesitantly.

Smiling softly at him, a tear escaping from her eye, she replied softly. "I'm dying, Ichigo."

"Wha...?" He gasped, stunned.

"I was hurt very much in the fight." Naruto replied. "At least I'm dying with no regrets, yeah? I can rest easy knowing I can pass on without people missing me, and knowing the truth about me."

She reached under the collar of her dress, and pulled out the blue crystal necklace. Removing it, she placed it gently over his neck.

"Why? Why do you have to die though?" Ichigo asked, a hysterical tone in his voice.

"It's my-time, to go," Naruto wheezed. "I want you to, take care, of that necklace for me." Reaching up she ruffled his orange hair.

Reaching up and clasping her hand, Ichigo softly kissed it. "But why, you're like a mother... to me."

"It's, just, the way things, are. It's my time." This time the pauses were longer and breathier. Already she felt the darkness closing in quickly. Hacking up blood, she closed her eyes. _'Goodbye Ichigo, Baa-chan, Urahara, _Yoruichi... I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye..." The whole world went black. She was dead.__

__~Flashbacks~__

__She could see her third birthday.__

__Being killed.__

__B____eing sent to Soul Society.__

__G____oing to the Shingami Academy.__

__Graduating.__

__Being put on her squad.__

__Gaining her Bankai.__

__Running away to Konoha.__

__Graduating the Ninja Academy.__

__Being put on Team 7.__

__The Chuunin Exams.__

__Being betrayed by Sasuke.__

__Exile.__

__Training Ichigo with Urahara.__

__Battling Espadas.__

_Going to school with Ichigo._

_Battling Aizen._

_Dying. _

_All these she could see as she floated through black. Smiling, she let the oblivion take her. No regrets._

_Uzumaki Naruto, 615 years old._

**Epilogue **

Ichigo traversed the graveyard, carrying a bunch of lilies. He was looking for one grave, and one grave only. Reaching her grave, he knelt down and replaced the old flowers in the vase with the new ones. Wiping the stray tear from his face, he stood up and walked away.

The light illuminated the grave. And on that grave were the words of Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Mah Gosh it's so sad. Basically this is an intro to another new story.<strong>


End file.
